Simply Irresistable
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Santana's heart was shattered into a thousand pieces when she was rejected by Brittany. Someone else comes along and picks up the pieces, will they be able to show her that she can be loved before she closes her heart off forever.
1. Heartbreak HotelPrologue

Simply Irresistible

**Hey everyone, this is my very first Quinntana fic. They are my guilty pleasure and I decided to give into it. This is just the prologue before I get into the heart of the story...enjoy.**

Santana Lopez and feelings do not belong in the same sentence, but once Brittany mentioned that her and Artie talk about their feelings, she decided to take the leap. Little did she know that the leap would turn out with her getting brutally rejected and having her still beating heart ripped out of her chest. Santana approached Brittany at her locker making sure that no one else was around and was able to hear. With a deep breath she finally opened her mouth to talk.

"Hey, can we talk?" She started out.

Brittany turned from putting her book in her locker, "But we never do that." She replied, now facing towards her.

Santana gathered up the courage to continue, " I know but uh, I want to thank you for performing that song with me in Glee Club, cause it made me do a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry, because I have all these feelings." Santana looks around to make sure that no one is listening, before turning her attention back to Brittany.

"Feelings for you, that I am afraid of dealing with, because I am afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to the Indigo Girls concert, I just can't.

Brittany just nodded, "I understand."

Santana looked at her again, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" She asked looking at the girl in front of her, whose expression was unreadable.

Brittany looked around and then back at the girl in front of her, "No, not really." She answered honestly shaking her head.

Santana looked around again and noticed the students were dispersing throughout the hallway, she tried not to cry, "I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school."

The other girl shook her head, "But honey if anybody were ever to make fun of you, you'd either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

Santana was trying her best not to cry, but was failing miserably, "Yeah I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still I have to accept that...I love you." She sniffles a little bit, "I love you a-and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you." Santana continued looking at Brittany searching her eyes for anything her resolve breaking, "Please say you love me back...please." She asked her pleadingly, something that she has never done.

Brittany looked at her with a sadness that she had never felt before, "Of course I love you, I do and I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie." She told her honestly.

Santana looked at her visibly confused, "Artie?"

Brittany continued, "I love him too. I don't want to hurt him. It's not right and I can't break up with him."

"Yes you can, he's just a stupid boy." Santana shook her head in disbelief.

She tried to get the other girl to see her reasons for not breaking up with Artie to be with her, even though this is what she had wanted for the longest time, "But it wouldn't be right. Santana you have to know that if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single." She reaches out to touch her arm only to have Santana draw back.

"Don't." She snapped.

Brittany was taken aback at this but finished what she had to say,"I am so yours..proudly so." She added hoping it would soften the blow.

Santana wasn't understanding any of this, "Yeah, well wow, who would have thought that being fluid meant that you could be so stuck." She was openly crying now.

Brittany tried to hug her, "I'm so sorry." She offered, but Santana pushed her away. "Get off of me." Santana turned and stormed off leaving a sad and devastated girl behind.

Quinn watched the exchange and came out of hiding she knew that there was something going on between the two ex-cheerleaders, but she didn't know that Santana was in love with the other girl. She really didn't understand what Santana saw in her, yes she was a talented dancer, but she was a little spacey and had a child like naivete. It has always been her and Santana, but when Brittany came along and after she got pregnant their friendship deteriorated and they became frenemies instead of friends. Right now she was torn between confronting Brittany or comforting Santana, she decided to do either and made her way out of the building towards the student parking lot. She saw Santana sitting on the hood of her black BMW staring off into space. Without putting her books in her car, she made her way over to the girl.

"Deep thoughts?" She asked quietly.

This caused Santana to jump a little bit, "What do you want tubbers?" She asked, her attitude firmly in place.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the remark, "Considering school is over and everyone is pretty much gone and you're sitting here like a loser." She replied casually.

Santana sighed, "Considering that you're still here and talking to me, makes you a loser as well. Except I'm a hot loser." She crossed her arms.

"Look, I didn't come over here to fight with you alright. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, but now I'm realizing that maybe that wasn't such a good idea." She turned to walk away.

Santana called after her, "I'm Santana Lopez and I am always alright." She slid off the hood of her car and opened up the door allowing herself to get in. Out her rear view mirror she could see the other girls car pull out of the parking lot. It was that moment she realized that without Brittany she was truly alone, she closed the door and started the car pulling out of the schools parking lot.

Santana pulled her car into the empty driveway, which wasn't a surprise since her parents were hardly ever home. Not that she complained, because she always got what she wanted which was always a plus in her book. She turned off the engine and got out of the car closing the door behind her before setting the alarm on the car. Without meaning to she looked across the street to Quinn's house and saw Finn's car sitting in the driveway. _"How the hell can she put up with him?" _Shaking her head out of her thoughts she made her way into her house, there was a note from her parents on the bannister.

_Santana,_

_Your mother and I are at a conference this week-end, we will return on Monday. There is plenty of food in the kitchen and money in your checking account to spend however you like. No parties of any kind and no boys in the house!_

_Mom & Dad_

"Just the way I like it." She sighed and made her way up to the room throwing herself on the bed. The conversation between her and Brittany kept playing through her head over and over again. She didn't understand how Brittany could push her about talking about feelings and when she finally does, she rejects her. The only reason why she did it was so that she could be with Brittany but the only thing she was left with was a broken heart.

Quinn was even more annoyed with Finn today more than ever, if it wasn't for her wanting to be prom queen then she probably wouldn't be with him in the first place. Plus it gave her a sense of normalcy since her fall from grace last year and her no longer being on the Cheerios and the popularity within it's self. They were in the middle of making out when Santana invaded her thoughts, she never seen the girl so broken before. She always had this whole bitch persona about her, but she knew the truth Santana wanted to be loved much like herself, and Brittany was the one who loved Santana and broke her all at the same time. Finn wasn't doing it for her anymore and she pushed him off.

"This isn't working for me right now and I'm going to need for you to go home." She told him harshly.

Finn looked at her like he was asked to figure out what four plus four was, "What's wrong? Was I not doing it right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No, I just need some time to myself. Now please see yourself out." She told him.

Finn didn't have to be told twice he grabbed his jacket and left, leaving Quinn by herself. She looked out the window and saw Finn leave, but she also looked across the street and saw Santana's car in the driveway. It was Friday and she was alone and she knew that Santana would probably be alone too, she decided to keep her company. Quinn grabbed her phone and sent a text to Santana.

"_It's Friday and I don't have any plans, lets hang."-Q_

Santana let out a growl of frustration when she heard her phone go off, she picked it up and saw that she had a text from Quinn. She threw her phone down only to pick it back up to reply.

"_Why would I want to hang out with you?"-S_

Quinn looked at her phone and thought for a minute, why did she want to hang out with Santana in the first place? They barely talked and barely tolerated each other, but something just kept drawing her to the raven haired girl, she didn't know what it was.

"_We used to be best friends and I miss you. I want our friendship back."-Q_

She sent the message hoping that it would do the trick.

Santana looked at the message, Quinn was right they used to be the best of friends, but Brittany entered the picture and then there was Quinn telling Coach Sylvester about her boob job she got over the summer. Which caused her to get demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, but despite all that she did miss her friendship even more now than she had before. She was a little confused though, why does she want to start hanging out now? They hardly said anything to each other since their smack down in the hallway. Something didn't seem right and she wanted to know what exactly Quinn was playing at.

"_Alright come on over, I'll order some pizza when you get here."-S_

Quinn smiled when she received the message, she was going to be spending the evening with Santana and just maybe she could cheer her up in the process.

**Let me know if I should continue :)**


	2. This is My Confession

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and everything else. Here is the next chapter please excuse any grammar mistakes, my beta broke up with me..so this chapter probably didn't come out like I wanted it to. Anyways, enjoy...**

**And nope..I still don't own them.**

Quinn walked across the street and made her way to Santana's house, she was a little nervous considering this was their first time since the summer that they had hung out. She rang the doorbell and waited for Santana to answer. She was about to ring it again until the door swung open revealing Santana in a pair of little black shorts and a white wife beater. For the first time in a long time Quinn Fabray was at a loss for words. Santana just smirked and looked at the blonde standing in front of her appreciating the shorts and camisole that she had on, she had to admit she was looking good.

"See something you like Fabray?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Quinn swallowed hard, "No Santana, I was just waiting here for you to open the door and let me in. So can I come in or what?" She asked.

"I don't know Fabray, can you?" She smirked, before opening the door a little more for the other girl to enter.

Quinn walked past Santana and stood in the spacious foyer that was all too familiar to her. They used to run through here and play when they were younger, and Mrs. Lopez would always yell at them to be careful and to stop running in the house. Those were good times for the both of them, at least she thought. Santana closed the door behind them and walked past Quinn into the living room and sat on the couch. Quinn followed and sat down beside her, taking in her presence, she looked like she had been crying again.

"Alright, since I'm here bring on the chick flicks and all the pizza we can eat!" She suggested trying to break the tension.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Is food all you can think about?" She joked.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "Maybe, but I'll never tell." She sing songed to the other girl.

Santana grabbed the phone and ordered two pizzas one with bacon for Quinn and one with the works for herself. She never understood Quinn's obsession with bacon, it came from a pig and pigs are dirty.

"Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes or so." She told the girl next to her who was flipping idly through channels trying to find something to watch.

"Great I'm starved! How about we watch Enchanted? I love that movie, have you seen it?" She queried trying to get her to talk.

Santana had watched Enchanted so many times, it was one of her favorite movies, no one really knew that except for Brittany.

"Yeah, we can watch it. I think it's a cute movie." She replied, but then turned and faced her sometimes friend. "Okay Quinn cut the bull shit, why are you really here? Are you plotting something evil or do you just want to torture me to death?" She asked.

Quinn looked at her, "Santana I told you that I am here because I miss our friendship. We were close once upon a time and I want it back. I miss you that's all, we are the original "terrible twosome" as our parents called us." She laughed at the nickname.

Santana laughed as well she forgot about all the trouble the two of them would get into. Their parents tried to keep them separated at times but they still managed to find each other.

"We were such terrors back then, who would have thought we would be terrors now as teenagers." The laughter died down. "I'm all for getting this friendship back on track, but if you do something that makes me regret it. I will go all Lima Heights on you." She said trying to be serious.

Quinn smirked, "Santana, you are not from the wrong side of the tracks, give it up. You may have others fooled with your faux ghetto act, but I know you. So try it on somebody else." She quipped.

Santana was about to make a comment, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"You've been touched by an angel girl."

She got up and answered the door. She came back later with two boxes of piping hot pizza, placing them on the living room table. If her parents were here they would have a serious heart attack. They sat down and finished watching the movie while eating their pizza.

"Santana? Can I ask you a question?" Quinn started.

Santana put down her pizza, "Okay, what's up?" She replied.

She had to think about how she was going to phrase this question, "What's going on with you and Brittany? It seems like since she's been dating Artie the two of you haven't been so close." She stopped trying to gauge the other girls reaction.

Santana got up from the floor, "I'm going to go get us something to drink, is Coke okay?" She asked before walking into the kitchen.

Quinn followed her and went to the refrigerator to get the Coke, "Santana you didn't answer my question." She stated.

Santana put the glasses on the center island, "Nothing is going on between us, she is dating wheels and that's it. She is spending time with him now and he is her priority." She trailed off.

Quinn started to pour the liquid in the glasses, she knew that Santana was lying, but didn't want to call her out on it. Not just yet anyways, she put the beverage back in the refrigerator and followed Santana back into the living room putting the glasses on the table.

"It's alright Santana, I'm sure she will make time for you again. You know how it is when you're in a relationship? You forget that others exist, you two are like yin and yang you two just go together."

Santana let out a bitter laugh, "Okay we go together, I used to think so but not so much anymore. Not since she ripped my heart out my chest." She ate her pizza.

Quinn smiled inwardly, she was getting somewhere now the only problem is getting Santana to continue talking. She knew that getting her to talk was like trying to pull teeth, Santana is so guarded that she never let anyone get close.

"Do you believe in true loves kiss?" Quinn asked as the movie came to an end.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't believe in that anymore Q. Maybe if I was still a little girl I would, but not so much anymore."

The blondes heart broke a little bit more for her friend and she wanted to kill Brittany for rejecting her like she did.

"I'm sure there is a such thing, you just have to find the right person. I mean you have to kiss a few frogs before you can get to the prince or princess." She countered.

Santana scoffed, "That isn't going to happen any time soon. I'm a bitch and everyone pretty much hates me. You were there when everyone had ganged up on me, you included." She reminded her.

Quinn looked at her, "Well it was a long time coming and if I remember correctly, you gave me and Finn mono..you know the kissing disease." She did her best imitation of the other girl.

Santana chuckled, "If you two weren't playing tonsil hockey behind your lover's back then it probably wouldn't have never happened." She shrugged nonchalantly.

The ex-cheerleader rolled her eyes at this, "How did you know? About me and Finn? We were being careful."

Santana took a sip of her drink, "Let's just say I'm good at what I do, it's a gift." She put the glass back down on the table.

It wasn't really a gift, she just knew how to read people and shew as very good at. She was the type of person to find their weakness and go for it. It's nothing for her to be proud of, but if she exposes the bad or sometimes shady she'll feel better. Not only that it will give her the the chance to get ahead and that's what you need to do when you're in high school.

"There was nothing good about that Santana, you made us really sick. And how do you explain Sam? He was totally clueless about what was going on and then you swooped in for the kill" Quinn questioned her.

Santana crossed her arms, "Look Q, it wasn't right what you were doing, he didn't deserve it. Even if his mouth is so large he could suck a baby's head."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her comment, she hated to admit that Santana's full of sass and snark comebacks are actually kind of funny. It was a contrast to the Santana she used to know, which she missed a great deal. Even though she herself isn't the same anymore either, but it's just who they are.

Quinn laughs at this, "Well, you are dating him now shouldn't you be nicer to him? Or are you dating him for other reasons." She asked.

Santana's eyes went wide which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl.

"I'm dating him for popularity purpose you know? You have to keep your status up especially if you're somewhere like Glee Club."

Quinn knew there was truth to that and another part of that was a straight up lie, but she wasn't ready to call Santana out on it just yet. Not until she adds up all the facts, last thing she wants to do is go in blind. She looked over and noticed that Santana was gone, she got up and went in search of the other girl. She didn't have to go far when she found the girl in her father's study grabbing a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, a salt shaker and a bowl with two limes in it and a small knife.

"Santana are you seriously thinking about drinking right now? Did you not learn anything after you and Brittany's puke fest on stage at the assembly. Plus we signed those contracts for Mr. Shue to wait until after we win nationals." She tried to remind her.

Santana pushed past her and made her way back into the spacious living room and sat back down at the table. She put the bottle down as well as the two shot glasses and the other accessories.

"I am aware of everything, but I am at home not in a social setting like the hobbit. I'm home and it's a controlled environment. What Mr. Shue doesn't know won't kill him, now are you going to rag on me all night? Because I wants to get my drink on." She eyed the other girl, daring her to stop her. Santana started cutting the limes.

With a sigh of frustration she sat back down next to her, "You're gonna do whatever the hell you want because you are Santana Lopez."

Santana poured the first two glasses and pushed one over to Quinn, without hesitation both girls downed the shot and proceeded to do another until they didn't remember how many they had. Quinn and Santana both were feeling the effect of the alcohol. The blonde decided that now was her chance.

"You love her, but she loves someone else." She stated.

Santana started to sniffle a little taking deep breaths to keep herself from crying, "I do love Brittany and I am in love with her. I told her but she chose hot wheels over me." She began openly crying now.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana embracing her, she rubbed Santana's back as she openly confessed her feelings for the other girl. It wasn't like it was some big revelation, she always knew that something was going on between the two a little more than friendship. And when they sung the song with Ms. Holliday it was written all over Santana's face. She envied Santana and Brittany both because they had something she wanted so badly, and that was for somebody to love her.

"She'll come around, you'll see and then everything will be right in the world. And Santana Lopez can still be the baddest bitch in McKinley." She said trying to reassure her.

Santana laughed a rueful laugh, "Not when they find out that McKinley's resident bitch and all around slut is a lesbian."

Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise, she was lucky that Santana could not see her expression. This was something she wasn't expecting, but she thought about it and everything started making sense to her. Santana dated boys and showed affection with them in public, but always ended up insulting them either in private or when they thought no one else was around. And with everything that went down with Kurt and Karofsky, she was afraid to be who she really wanted to be.

Quinn whispered softly in her hair, "I know this is going to sound weird coming from me since I always want to remain popular, but you shouldn't hide who you are. Be yourself and handle everything that comes your way Lima Heights Adjacent style."

Santana's crying subsided, "Yeah but the only person I want to be with is dating a guy and I'm sure there aren't any other lesbian chicks at school." She rolled her eyes.

In Quinn's alcohol fueled mine she came up with a plan, something that would make Brittany jealous, and have Santana realize that she is still awesome and to bring a smile to her face. She didn't understand where the need for helping Santana come from, it wasn't like they were really on each others radar anymore. If she was to be honest though, she just want Santana happy even if its with Brittany or not.

"Q? Don't tell anyone we had this conversation okay? Or I will ends you." Santana mumbled.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. As much as you love being in my arms, the floor is disagreeing with my ass..so let's get you to bed." She nudged the girl softly, trying to get her to move.

Santana stood up a little wobbly and extended her hand out to Quinn for the other girl to take. The blonde took her hand and stood up on shaky legs and allowed herself to be led upstairs to Santana's room. Once they were in there, Quinn helped Santana get into the bed and climbed in on the other side beside her. She could here the other girls breathing even out signaling that she was asleep. Quinn brushed a stray hair out of the girls face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, before turning over and letting sleep overtake her as well.

**Let me know what you think..I also have a tumblr if you want to follow me there. I can't really put it in here without all the issues but PM me and I will be glad to give you the link.**


End file.
